Heart memories
by Sakura Hiawtari
Summary: Alors que Heero continue sa vie, son coeur se souviens du passé, ce qui le pousse à aller à l'encontre de la personne qui a su refaire battre son coeur.


Auteur : Sakura

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : one shot (pour fois !^^ ça me change de mes longues fics en cours !^^lol), sérieux, POV Heero, peut être une simili scène graphique, mais bon, je ne suis même pas sure !^^et puis vous verrez bien !^^

Duo : avoue que t'as aucune idée du genre !

Sakura : au moment où j'écris ? non.

Duo : c'est bien ce que je pensais… irrécupérable.

Sakura*auréole sur la tête* : je ne fais que suivre ton exemple.

Duo : No comment.

Disclamer: Les persos de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi (dommage), je ne fait que les emprunter (pareil au même), et je les rendrais tout beaux tout neufs !^^(mais oui je suis sure de ce que je dis !!!! La confiance règne !)

Note : prions le Dieu de l'inspiration pour que je parte pas *encore* en vrille TT_TT mon dernier partage du genre a transformé un one shot en fic de plusieurs chapitres… oskour…

**Heart memories...**

Deux ans…

Deux longues années.

Le temps passe si vite.

Il s'écoule comme le sable dans une main, et rien ne peux freiner sa course, emportant avec lui les grains d'espoir et de vie.

Je me nomme Heero Yui, et j'étais pilote de Gundam.

Il y a deux ans maintenant, mes amis et moi, les autres pilotes de Gundams, avons gagné la Guerre contre OZ et avons maintenu la paix dans las colonies jusqu'à ce jour. Nous avons a la suite de cette somptueuse victoire désintégré nos Armures mobiles. Plus jamais nous ne piloterons.

Mes amis se nomment Duo Maxwell, pilote du Gundam Deathschyte Hell, Trowa Barton, pilote du Gundam Heavy Arms, Quatre Raberba Winner, pilote du Gundam SandRock, et Wufei Chang, pilote du Gundam Shen Long, rebaptisé Nataku en l'honneur de sa défunte femme décédée pour protéger cette machine.

Au fil des missions, un lien d'amour, d'amitié, de respect vis à vis de chacun d'entre nous au sein de notre équipe s'est tissé presque à notre insu, mais nous n'avons rien fait pour enrayer le processus. Ensemble, nous nous sommes battus, ensemble, nous avons gagné la guerre et le respect des colonies spatiales, notre maison, notre foyer.

La perte de nos Gundam laissa une sorte de vide béant en chacun d'entre nous, c'est normal, mais ce n'est pas la perte du Wing qui m'a le plus anéanti.

J'ai dit que des liens se tissèrent entre tous les pilotes au cours des missions. C'est vrai. Tous différents pour chacun d'entre nous.

Une amitié profonde entre quatre et Duo, Du respect entre Trowa et moi, de la confiance vois à vis de tous de la part de Wufei…

Mais moi, c'est un sentiment d'amour qui me lia au pilote Duo Maxwell.

Certes, nous étions très différents, peut être le sommes nous toujours, mais je n'ai ou m'empêcher de m'attacher à lui. Lu, si joyeux, si souriant, si aimable, si énervant, mais si attachant et si mystérieux…

Tous ces détails insignifiants qui font que Duo maxwell est un être exceptionnel, un être que je respecte, un être que j'admire, un être que j'apprécie, un être que j'aime…

Mais je ne sus jamais si ce sentiment était réciproque. Nous nous sommes séparés sans que j'ai jamais eu le temps de lui avouer mon amour à son égard. De toute façon, j'étais top lâche pour lui en toucher un mot et me dissimulait sous mes airs de Soldat parfait, de leader au sein de notre groupe, assurant la bonne marche des missions et la cohésion au sein des terroristes.

Les missions, ces mêmes missions, toutes plus meurtrières les unes que les autres, ou dévastatrices, celles qui font que les terroristes sont craint et que la guerre est détestée. C'est vrai.

Mais grâce à ces missions, j'ai pu partager avec Duo une des expériences les plus inoubliables de toute ma vie, et dont je me souviendrai jusqu'à ma mort, et peut être même après…

Au cours d'une escapade dans le camp ennemi, Duo et moi devions faire sauter l'une des bases de Georgie les plus importantes au groupe oppresseur des colonies. Je me souviens encore de chaque détail, comme si je regardais un même film pour la dixième fois, peut être plus.

Nous posions les explosifs aux endroits stratégiques de la base, dans le but de « faire un grand boom » comme disait Duo. Je le regardais de temps en temps, observant les moindres aspects de sa personne. Il était beau.

Je me rappelle qu'un soldat nous surpris alors que nous chargions les bombes. Duo s'était mis dans une rage folle. Le Shinigami tua l'intrus d'une balle bien placée, mais, même sombrant dans l'agonie, le soldat tira la manette actionnant l'alarme, et attirant irrémédiablement d'autres ennemis.

Nous n'avions plus le temps de nous échapper. Duo et moi prîmes la décision de faire sauter les charges plus tôt que prévu : si nous étions assez rapides, nous pourrions nous en sortir sans trop de mal, mais nous avions peu de chances.

Même dans les situations les plus critiques, Duo restait optimiste. Je l'admirait pour montrer cette forme d courage remarquable.

N'ayant plus le temps de bavasser, je le pris par la main et l'attirait à ma suite dans une course effrénée dans un dédale de couloirs sans fin en direction de la sortie, tuant quelques soldats qui nous barraient le passage.

Nous avions de moins en moins de temps…

Nous courrions, courrions, sans nous arrêter, sachant que le moindre retard pourrait nous être fatal, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Plus que quelques secondes.

La sortie se faisait de moins en moins certaine… peut être nous étions nous perdus au détour d'un chemin…

4…

je serrai la main de mon camarade encore plus fort, la peur me tenaillant. Pas la peur de mourir, mais belle et bien la peur de le perdre…

3…

Il me rendait mon étreinte avec force, me soutenant. Je t'aime Duo.

2…

je repassais dans ma tête le plan de la base, me demandant bien où pouvait être cette fichue sortie. Les portes se succédaient les unes aux autres, se ressemblant comme un jeu de mirroir.

1…

Une lumière… nous arrivons ! Duo et moi avons un espoir.

0…

J'appris à mes dépends que l'espoir comme le bonheur est traître. Alors que la sortie se dévoilait à nos yeux émerveillés, une grande explosion retentit alors que le sol se dérobait sous nos pieds. Je maintenais la main de Duo dans la mienne alors que nous tombions de plusieurs étages dans les profondeurs du gouffre qui se faisait sans fin en dessous de nous.

Je regardai Duo et il me sourit. Ce sourire qui disait « on va s'en sortir » « je suis avec toi ».

Ce fut la dernière chose que je vit avant qu'un voile noir n'obstrue ma vie et que je sombre dans l'inconscience.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté évanoui, mais une chose était sure : j'étais vivant. Alors que je savourais quelque peu ces instants de vie et que je tentais de reprendre le contrôle de moi même, le doute m'envahis soudain : où était Duo ?

Mon regard se posait sur les alentours alors que je cherchai, ne serais-ce qu'une trace aussi minime soit elle, de mon camarade.

Nous devions être dans l'un des nombreux sous sols d'OZ, enfouis probablement sous des tonnes et des tonnes de pierre et de gravas qui manquaient de s'effondrer sur nous… enfin, nous, si je retrouvais Duo. Un peu plus loin de moi, je retrouvais le corps endormi de mon ami dissimulé sous la poussière et quelques cailloux que je m'empressais de retirer de son corps si fin et fragile.

Fin et fragile ? Si Duo m'entendait, il me tuerai, c'est certain. Non. Duo est loin d'être faible. C'est même l'une des personnes les plus fortes que j'ai jamais eu le plaisir de connaître.

C'est celui que j'aime.

D'ailleurs, il se réveillait quelques secondes plus tard, dans mes bras alors que je tentais de le réanimer.

_Hee-chan…

Ce mot ne fut qu'un murmure. Mais un murmure pour moi.

Son regard se posa sur le simili plafond au dessus de nos têtes et il en tira la déduction qui s'imposait.

Si nous ne mourrions pas ensevelis, nous mourrions étouffés.

Je ne voulais pas mourir, mais si le destin en avait décidé ainsi, j'étais prêt. Mais Duo, lui, ne méritait pas un tel sort.

_Heero… on va mourir.

_Je n'en sais rien Duo.

_Ce n'était pas une question.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tors. Lu comme moi savait pertinemment quel sort nous était réservé. Et même si on arrivait à s'en sortir, on tomberai sûrement sur encore plus de gravas, ou pire, sur des soldats de OZ. Non, il ne fallait pas y penser.

Duo me lançait un regard étrange. Un regard que je ne voyais que dans certains de mes rêves lorsque j'arrivais à m'en souvenir.

_Heero…

_Hn ?

_je ne tiens pas à passer le reste de ma vie à ne rien faire et mourir tranquillement dans mon coin. Je veux vivre mes derniers instants.

Un seul regard de lui m'indiqua sur ce qu'il projetai de faire.

_es tu sur de savoir ce que tu veux ?

_Certain.

_Très bien.

Duo se rapprocha de moi, sans que je fasse le moindre mouvement. Je n'osai pas rompre ce moment magique, quitte à ce qu'il fusse notre dernier. Nos lèvres se touchèrent, les mains se baladèrent en un ballet de caresses pas même ralenti par la barrière de vêtements, et la danse commença.

Je ne pensais pas que notre première fois se ferait de cette manière, mais je ne regrettais rien, je vivais le moment présent.

Et je vivais, pour la première fois de ma vie je vivais réellement, faisant l'amour à du autant de fois qu'il me le demandait et le faisant crier mon nom, même si l'oxygène nous viendrait à manquer plus tard, allant et venant en lui, nous procurant un plaisir jamais atteint jusqu'à lors…

Par mes gestes, sans paroles, j'exprimait à ma façon mon attachement pour lui alors qu'il y répondait, à sa façon.

Je n'ai jamais été doué pour décrypter les attitudes des gens, et je m'en fichais.

Mon univers se résumait à Duo, et seulement à Duo, lui et moi, désormais unis.

Je pouvais mourir, je mourrais heureux.

Mais, pour nous, le destin avait décidé d'un tout autre sort. Nous ne devions pas mourir.

Duo était près de moi, allongé sur le vente, un bras sous la tête, à demi couché sous moi. Je passais et repassai ma main sur son dos couvert de poussière, se soulevant à chaque respiration, ses quelques mèches de cheveux échappées de sa longue natte châtain. Ce que je pouvais l'aimer, et jamais encore je ne lu avait dit.

Mais pour ça, je n'avais pas encore assez de courage.

Un bruit provenant de l'extérieur me fit sortir de mes pensées alors que des voix parvenaient à mes oreilles… des voix connues… les voix des pilotes et des Gundams.

Je ramassais en hâte mes vêtements et réveillait mon ange endormi. Les yeux dans le vague, ce fut la voix de Quatre venant de l'extérieur qui le ramena à la réalité. M'imitant, il ramassa ses affaires, se rhabilla et accouru avec moi pour crier vers le plafond.

Par je ne sais quel miracle, nous devions rester en vie. Le plafond se déroba sous la main d Gundamium du Shen Long qui repoussa tous les débris de la base au dessus de nos têtes. Je pris Duo dans mes bras, le protégeant dans mon torse de toute agression extérieur et de la poussière. Fatigué et meurtris, nous nous empressâmes de sortir de ce trou et quittions le champ de bataille, ramenés par nos amis.

Au retour, aucun de nous deux n'aborda le sujet à propos de l'événement passé dans la base.

Ce fut notre secret, et jamais après nous ne nous sommes rapprochés comme ce jour là.

Ce fut en AC 196.

Deux ans plus tard, mon amour pour mon américain ne s'est pas tari, malgré les milliers de kilomètres qui nous séparent et son ignorance à propos de mon attirance envers lui.

Je ne saurais dire ce qui 'ma poussé ce jour là à parcourir l'aéroport et à prendre le premier avion direction L2, l'endroit à Duo avait trouvé refuge après la guerre.

D'après Quatre, il aurait fondé un orphelinat avec Hilde et habiterais une petite maison toute simple dans un quartier rénové de la colonie, en compagnie de l'allemande.

J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas oublié.

J'espère que non car je me trouve devant sa porte.

Je ris de moi même, intérieurement, à me regarder fixer mes chaussures et à frotter le sol du perron de mes talons. Je n'ose pas sonner, ni même frapper à la porte : il est beau le Soldat Parfait !

Sans même que je ne puisse la retenir, ma main est déjà sur la sonnette.

Mais que fais-je ici ?!

Et j'attends. Combien de temps ai-je attendu une réponse ? Une seconde ?Une minute ? Une heure ? un jour ? Un mois ? une année ?

Je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps alors que je suis là, terrorisé devant sa porte. Je m'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'un bruit e loquet que l'on ouvre me sorti de ma fuite préméditée.

Lentement, je me retourne, appréhendant la vision de la personne qui m'ouvrait la porte de sa maison…de ta maison.

_Heero ?

Cette voix… cette voix si bien connue, si douce, si sure, si agréable à mes oreilles…

J'ai peur. Mais de quoi ?

De toi ?

Du contact ?

Des souvenirs ?

De ta réaction ?

Lentement, je te fais face, relevant fièrement la tête et arborant ce visage impassible et indifférent qui fait de moi un parfait soldat…

Tu n'as pas changé. Ces deux dernières années n'ont eu aucun effet sur toi, ni ta beauté. Tes yeux ont toujours cette petite étincelle qui les fait pétiller de joie et les rendent irréels, tes longs cheveux toujours nattés ne sont que plus beaux, plus longs, et peut être est ce manque en moi de les toucher qui me les fait paraître encore plus beaux. Ton sourire non plus ne change pas : toujours ce petit côté angélique, magique… Tu as juste un peu grandit. Le temps a juste imposé ces quelques centimètres sur ta personne. Mais ça ne change rien. Tu reste toi…

Duo.

Mon Duo.

Mais de quel droit ose-je t'accaparer ?

_Bonjour Duo.

_Eh bein… je... enfin, après la guerre, je pensais plus jamais te revoir…

_…

_T'as pas changé !

Tout en disant ça, tu me passe une main sur l'épaule, en un geste amical et rassurant. 

J'aime ce contact… celui de tes mains, ces mains si douces qui m'ont tant manqué, qui sont capable de rendre la vie comme elles peuvent l'ôter.

Tu me gratifie d'un large sourire et me tire à l'intérieur par le bras. Je reste un peu perplexe.

_Allons, tu vas pas rester dehors, même si il fait beau ! Ca va faire deux ans qu'on s'est pas vus, je compte bien rattraper ça !

Kami-Sama, Dieu que cet entrain et cette joie de vivre m'a manqué !

Arrivés à l'intérieur, tu referme la porte derrière nous et me lâche, décrétant que, maintenant, je ne risquais plus de m'échapper. 

Duo, c'est mal me connaître : tu devrais savoir que je suis capable de m'échapper de toute sorte de situation… mais peut être que cette fois ci, je n'ai pas envie de m'échapper ?

Tu as envie de me faire visiter ta maison.

Tu as donc une propriété et un pied-à-terre ici, sur L2… je suis content pour toi, que t ais enfin pu trouver une vie normale, en dehors de toutes les complications que nous ont apporté la Guerre. Mais quelque part, je suis partagé entre la déception, la joie, et peut être l'envie.

Je chasse toutes ces mauvaises pensées alors que tu pose un sourire sur moi et commence la visite. D'abord, la pièce principale de la maison : la cuisine. C'est une jolie pièce, comme toute la demeure en fait, agréable et charmante. Aménagée style « cuisine américaine », elle est aménagée dernier cri et de tous les appareils de nouvelle technologie, du batteur à œufs jusqu'à l'indispensable frigo plein à craquer. Au centre de la pièce, une petite table et des chaises sont disposées alors qu'un vase garni de fleurs fraîches trône fièrement.

Nous sortons, passons devant le salon en coupe vent et passons directement à l'étage.

En haut des escaliers, les trois portes des trois chambres se prolongent dans le couloir et une autre porte est celle de la salle de bain, et les toilettes au bout. Les murs exhibent de magnifiques tableaux, si réussis que même des photos ne peuvent rendre une telle impression graphique. Je suis impressionné. Tous les tableaux sont du même peintre, j'en ai la certitude : le style reste le même.

J'entre dans la première chambre, celle de Duo. Au centre de la pièce trône un grand lit à deux places paré de draps de soie bleue et blanche, immaculés et parfaitement posés sur le lit collé au mur à la tapisserie bleutée, telle la couleur d'un ciel de printemps, avec une frise bleue peinte de motifs en son centre, la coupant en deux, et dont la couleur rappelant la couleur de la mer, ou encore celle de mes yeux tant le bleu est intense. La fenêtre ouverte laisse entrer dans la grande pièce une brise légère et imprégnée des senteurs des fleurs nouvelles, faisant voleter les fins rideaux comme de simples nuages. Une haute armoire et un bureau meublent la pièce ainsi qu'une commode alors que des tableaux similaires à ceux rencontrés précédemment parsèment les murs, qui, à l'image de la chambre, représentent des paysages marins. Je m'approche du bureau et frôle les rideaux.

Je reste là, surpris, et surtout impressionné.

Sur le montant de bois, un carton à dessin est largement ouvert, dévoilant son contenu, à savoir des tas d'esquisses et de crayonnés noirs et blancs, ainsi que des dessins nous représentant, nous, les pilotes de Gundam. Wufei brandissant son sabre, Quatre assis sous un arbre tenant un rossignol dans sa main, Trowa lisant sous un saule pleureur, et quelques portraits de moi, souriants. L'un d'entre eux attire mon attention : Nous sommes tous les 5, à la rambarde d'un bateau, et observons la mer, le sourire au lèvres, une certaines paix et une sérénité étaient les couleurs dominantes de l'œuvre, à coups de crayons précis, peints avec la magie des couleurs tu temps.

Je passais mes doigts sur ce dernier, sans sentir Duo arriver sans bruit derrière moi. Il posa une main sur mon épaule et je sursautai.

_Ils te plaisent ?

_Nani ?

_Les dessins.

_Hn… ils sont magnifiques… c'est toi qui les a fait ?

_Hm…

_Tu as un véritable Don Duo. C'est magnifique. Fis-je en reposant mes yeux sur ses esquisses.

Duo rougit. J'étais satisfait.

Ne nous éternisant pas dansa chambre, nous allons visiter les autres pièces , assez rapidement, Duo ayant à tout prix envie e m'entraîner dans le salon pour que nous parlions un peu, un couloir n'étant pas un endroit adéquat pour ça. 

Passant quelques autres œuvres de mon américain, qui avait du entreprendre de mettre en valeur les murs de chaque pièce de la maison grâce à ses œuvres, nous descendons enfin vers le seul endroit que Duo ne m'aie pas encore montré : le salon.

Je ne saurai dire pourquoi, mis j'ai hâte d'y être.

Peut être l'envie de vérifier par moi même se qui se cache dans cette pièce ou encore juste l'envie de me retrouver avec Duo…

Peut être les deux.

Enfin nous entrons.

Je reste cloué sur place.

Duo est légèrement gêné, mais ravis.

La pièce est immense, pour faire aussi office de salle à manger. Une grande table en fond de salle, des meubles, classiques, une salle superbement aménagée, et, accrochés sur les murs et au dessus de la cheminée… des tableaux. Pas simplement des esquisses comme dans le carton à dessin de Duo, mais de vrais tableaux, sur toile, de chacun d'entre nous et en groupes… On aurait presque cru que les peintures étaient vivantes tant il avait su capter cette essence enfouie au plus profond de chacun d'ente nous…

Il me fallu quelques minutes pour revenir à la réalité, me tirant durement de ma contemplation.

Duo, à mes côtés, me regardait fixement, une légère pointe d'angoisse presque indicible.

_Eh bien Heero, ça va pas ?

Estomaqué, je regardait alternativement lui et ses tableaux.

_C'est… Duo, c'est magnifique !

_A oui ? Merci…

_Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que tu avait un tel don ?!

_En guerre, le dessin ne nous ai d'aucune utilité. J'aimais bien faire des peintures au père Maxwell et à Sœur Hélène à mes heures perdues.

_C'est superbe…

_…Allons, ne reste pas là planté comme un piquet devant quelques gribouillis ! Viens donc t'asseoir sur le canapé, je vais chercher de quoi boire.

_Hn.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et allai poser mon derrière sur les coussins moelleux du divan de la pièce. Derrière le petit bar de bois de la pièce, Duo nous servait les boissons.

_Saké pour monsieur ! fit il sur un ton joyeux en apportant les apéritifs.

_Saké ?

_Bah, C'est un des seuls alcools que tu boives, alors… dit il en s'asseyant à mes côtés, posant son verre de soda sur la table basse.

_Tu t'en est souvenu ?

_Bien sur ! Je me souviens surtout la première fois que j'ai voulu en goûter...

_Moi aussi.

_Hee-chan , je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé d'avoir tout craché sur toi ce jour là !

_Hn.

_La tache est partie de toute façon…

_Non.

_Non ?!!!

_Non. La machine à laver de Quatre n'a rien pu faire contre ça.

_Bah, ça te fais un souvenir de moi !

_Hn… fis-je en posant mes lèvres dans le Saké.

_Toujours aussi bavard, ne ?

_Hn.

Sa voix ma vraiment manquée. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de monopoliser la conversation, et de plus, je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable. Donc, je laisse Duo parler entre deux gorgée, faire la discussion à lui tout seul comme du temps de OZ, et me noie dans l'abyme de ses perles améthystes.

_Hee-chan ?

Oh oh, le ton qu'il vient d'employer n'exprime rien de bon pour moi… il va me demander quelque chose, et je redoute LA question.

_Hn ?

_Dis moi… pourquoi es tu sur L2 ?

Et voilà… le moment tant redouté est enfin arrivé. Il aurait fallu un jour ou l'autre aborder le sujet.

Je pose mon verre sur la table et regarde le tableau de nous cinq au dessus de la cheminée. Je prend une grande inspiration et tourne mes yeux vers lui. Son regard est étonnement sérieux. On dirait presque que c'est une mission pour lui que de savoir ce qui m'a poussé à aller le rejoindre.

_En fait, c'est…

_C'est ?

_Un souvenir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu. Mais si je te dérange…

_Oh non, non, non, non, reste ! Tu ne me déranges jamais Heero !

Une ébauche de sourire se forme sur mon visage, je la sent, incapable de la réprimer. 

Duo. Toujours à chercher des excuses, toujours à vouloir se justifier…

_je suis venu, comme ça, sur un coup de tête.

_Une envie, juste comme ça ?

_Hn.

_Eh bé... bah, c'est une bonne chose ! Ca nous auras permis de nous revoir, pas vrai ?

_Hn…

Il s'assis en face de moi et pose ses lèvres rosée au bord de son verre pour les tremper dans le liquide. Je l'observe, et je suis sur qu'il doit sentir mon regard sur lui.

Je le vois soudain poser son verre sur la table basse et me lancer un regard sérieux.

Trop sérieux à mon goût.

Il ne lui va pas du tout, et bizarrement, il me fait redouter le moment à venir.

_Heero ?

Vu l'intonation prise, il va me poser une question… Je me sens de moins en moins bien tout à coup. 

_Hn ?

_Heu, comment dire…. Quel genre de « souvenir » t'as ramené ici ?

Le moment que je redoutais arriva. J'ai l'impression de ne plus contrôler les battements de mon cœur, ni mes pensées, ni même mes mouvements qui durent passer en mode mécanique pour que mes muscles bougent sans même que je le veuille.

Je bois mon verre de Saké d'une traite et le repose sur la table du salon , à l'instar de Duo.

_Te souviens tu de cette mission en AC 196, en Géorgie un mois de novembre?

Son regard se fige sur moi et suspend tout geste entrepris avant que je dise cette phrase.

Son regard me fait mal: on dirait que je viens de lui annoncer sa mort! Je n'aurais pas du venir, je n'aurais pas du lui dire, et je manque de partir comme un chien la queue entre les jambes!

J'ai peur… peur de sa réaction, peur de Duo… Je en devrais pas être là…

_C'était donc ça… fit il avec un léger sourire gêné. 

_Hn.

_Tu… tu n'as donc pas oublié?

_Impossible.Fis-je d'un ton impassible.

Je but d'une traite le reste de Saké qu'il restait dans mon verre pour me donner du courage, qui m'avait lâchement abandonné au moment crucial de la discussion.

_Je pense que j'avais besoin de.. Mettre les choses au point.

_Eh bien Heero, je… comment dire, euh… nous étions sur le point de mourir, enfin, c'était ce que je croyais…

Dommage que j'ai bu le contenu de mon verre de Saké car j'aurais bien besoin de quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort que le coup que Duo vient de porter à mon cœur avec cette phrase.

J'ai mal, mais je ne laisse rien entrevoir.

_Et puis, tout est allé si vite, je… comment te dire…

_Ne dis rien. J'ai compris.

_Non Heero, je ne crois pas que tu puisse, enfin je…

« Salut!! On est rentrés!!!! » fit une voix claironnante suivie d'un bruit de porte qui claque.

Hilde, l'allemande amie de Duo, qui s'était liée d'amitié avec lui durant la guerre « tait entrée dans la maison, souriante et légèrement essoufflée.

_Salut Duo! Les enfants et moi, on est rentrés!

_Et on a fait une sacrée course! Fit une voix.

_Je les ai laissés gagner! Coupa l'allemande, jetant son manteau sur la patère. Oh, bonjour Heero. Dit elle alors qu'elle avait juste remarqué ma présence dans la maisonnée. Allez vous deux, goûter dans la cuisine!!

Deux cris de joie succédèrent aux derniers mots de la jeune fille alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa destination. J'avais l'impression que mon coeur se brisait encore plus…

A la suite de l'allemande, deux enfants étaient entrés. Tous deux très jeunes, à peine 5 ans ou plus, je ne sais plus. Ils sont tous deux bruns foncés aux yeux d'un bleu éclatant. Un frère et sa sœur cadette, souriant comme jamais alors qu'ils se ruaient sur Duo le couvrant de baisers.

J'ai si mal… 

Sans un mot de plus, je me lève de mon siège et pars en direction de la porte d'entrée.

_Hee… Heero!!!!!! Crie Duo.

_Je n'aurais jamais du venir… murmurais-je. 

Puis je poussais la porte et m'en allait sans aucune forme de procès.

Duo habite avec Hilde, il a deux enfants dans sa vie… il ne reste plus de place pour moi. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me met à courir, courir, courir, encore plus vite, cherchant une sorte d'échappatoire en cette course effrénée, fermant les yeux, ne sachant pas où me conduiraient mes pas.

Je voulais fuir… fuir cette maison, fuir ma vie… fuir Duo…

**************

_Heero…

_Dis Duo, c'était qui le monsieur avec toi tout à l'heure? Demanda la petite fille sur les genoux du natté.

_Un.. Un ami que je n'avais pas vu depuis très longtemps…

_Et pourquoi il est parti sans dire au revoir?

_Ca je n'en sais rien. Bon, descendez de là tous les deux, on va casser la croûte et on verra après.

_ouais!!!!!! Crièrent les deux enfants.

Les deux petites bombes sautèrent des genoux de l'américain et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Duo posa un dernier regard sur la porte d'entrée et les suivit, sans un mot, l'air maussade. Il traîna le pas sur le carrelage et se posa lamentablement sur une chaise.

_Duo? C'était bien Heero que j'ai vu avec toi dans le salon? Fit Hilde, la tête dans le frigo.

_Oui, c'était bien lui.

_Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle ramenait des victuailles « spécial morpions » comme elle disait, sur la table.

_Evoquer de…. Vieux souvenirs.

_Ah… dommage qu'il ne soit pas resté plus longtemps…

_Oui.

L'allemande s'assis sur une chaise et regarda Duo, le regard dans le vague, prendre machinalement une tartine chocolatée.

_Tu m'as pas l'air bien toi… murmura-t-elle.

_Il est parti d'un coup, alors que ça faisait deux ans qu'on ne s'était vus… je ne comprends pas.

_Heero est et resteras toujours le soldat parfait… tu ne sera pas la première personne à qui ses réaction échappent.

_Hm…

_Allez, fait pas cette tête! Tiens, je vais te remonter le moral!^^

_Je vois pas comment.

_Eh bien, Linda et Marc ont été adoptés, tous les deux, aujourd'hui même!

Duo releva soudainement la tête de sa chaise, la petite étincelle de vie dans son regard améthyste enfin revenue.

_C'est vrai? Mais c'est super!!!!

Le petit garçon remua les mains et sa petite sœur traduisit.

_Marc dit que, il est très content que nous ayons été adoptés tous les deux, fit la petite fille. 

_C'est pour fêter ça que je les ai invités à goûter à la maison, coupa Hilde. Leurs futurs parents viendrons les chercher demain.

_Quelle bonne nouvelle!!!! Cria Duo.

Le petit garçon remua encore les mains.

_Euh, je ne comprends pas tout Linda, fit Duo. Moi et le langage des signes tu sais!

_Il dit que c'est une chance pour nous de rester tous les deux… attends, tu vas trop vite!! Surtout que lui, est…muré?

_Muet. Coupa Hilde.

_merci mademoiselle Shbeker. 

_Alors, pour fêter ça, double ration de nutation pour tous!!

_Duo, je pourrais te parler? Demanda l'allemande?

_Hn? Bien sur…

La jeune fille tira Duo hors de la cuisine et le pris à part, dans le salon.

_Alors? De quoi ave vous parlé avec heur?

_… de vieux souvenirs je t'ai dit.

_Ca doit être plus que ça, et puis, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi morose…

_Disons que, c'est… une expérience personnelle qui l'a ramené vers moi. Et il est parti avant que nous puissions mettre les choses au point.

_… Et, sans indiscrétion, c'est quoi cette … chose?

Duo pris une grande inspiration et regarda l'allemande droit dans les yeux.

_Du, tu peux me faire confiance… tu l'as toujours fait jusqu'à présent, non?

_Si, mais là, c'est différent…

_Ne m'as tu pas dit que j'ai été la première à être au courrant de tes sentiments?$_si, même avant Quatre, mais là n'est pas la raison de…

_Alors, c'est quoi? Que c'est il passé aujourd'hui pour que Shinigami et perfect Soldier soient chamboulés comme ça?

_Eh bien, Heero est arrivé ce matin, je lui ai fait visiter la maison, on a bu un verre, et on a discuté, puis… on a parlé de nos souvenirs…et puis, tu es arrivée avec les enfants.

_Oui. On vient directement de l'orphelinat, on voulait que tu le sache.

_Oui, et c'est merveilleux.

_Duo?

_Hn?

_Que c'es-il passé? Je veux dire, cette…

_Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir?

_Eh bien, oui… si je ne peux pas t'aider, à quoi je sert!

Duo sourit et alla prendre place sur le canapé du salon, à la place qu'avait occupée le japonais avant lui.

_Durant la guerre, Heero et moi devions faire exploser une base de OZ…

_la routine pour vous quoi.

_Oui, mais là, on a été découverts, et on a dut faire exploser les bombes plus tôt que prévu.

_Plus tôt?

_Au moment même, et on était encore dedans.

_…et après?

_Au moment où on allait sortir, la bombe a explosé et on s'est retrouvés ensevelis tous les deux. Je ne sais par quel miracle on était entiers, mais le plafond manquait de s'écrouler sur nous. Alors…

_Alors?

_J'ai… enfin, Heero et moi… on a… enfin, comment dire…

_Vous l'avez fait?!

_Hn. Fit il en hochant la tête.

La jeune file alla se prendre la tête dans les mains et se laissa tomber sur le canapé de cuir.

_Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dit?

_Oui. On en a jamais reparlé après.

_Et c'est ce souvenir de lui et toi dans cette base qui l'a amené à te retrouver sur L2?

_Hm…

_Et tu comprends toujours pas pourquoi il est parti?

_Non.

Cette dernière remarque valut à l'américain de se prendre une grosse tape dernière la nuque.

_Tu le fais exprès ou quoi?! Heero et toi avez partagé plus que de l'amitié, il fait le tour du monde et des colonies pour te trouver, et toi tu le laisse partir comme ça?!

_Je n'ai rien pu faire, j'avais les bouts de chou sur les genoux au moment où tu es arrivée dans la… oh My God! Tu crois quand même pas qu'il a pu penser que toi et moi on avait…

_bah, si, probablement.

_Il est pas stupide à ce point?!

_Tu devrais tenter de le retrouver duo. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.

_Moi, je n'ai pas que peur…

Duo se leva derechef du canapé, attrapa son blouson de cuir sur le porte manteau et lança un bref « je reviens » avant de partir, enfourchant sa moto noire, et démarrant en trombe vers la ville.

« Heero »…

*************

Je cours…je cours sans m'arrêter, ignorant cette douleur lancinante dans ma poitrine, peut être due à ma tristesse, peut être due à l'effort de la course…

Jusque là, mes yeux étaient comme clos, comme voulant ignorer la dure réalité au maximum. Que faire ?Je ne sais pas. Et très franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je m'arrête un moment et observe les environs. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas du tout regardé où j'allais. 

En face de moi, de l'autre côté de la route, il y a un haut pont traversé par l'autoroute, au dessus d'une sorte de fleuve… très haut… très haut… C'est très beau.

Je décide de m'avancer vers ce pont et ce paysage féerique à la beauté enivrante. Je veux avoir une vue une belle chose, une dernière fois dans ma vie…Doucement, mes pas me conduisent au bord du pont de métal et de béton, tout proche. Je sens le vent s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux.

C'est si doux…si bon… cette caresse éphémère me rappelle celle de la main de Duo dans mes cheveux, sur mon visage, lors de cette maudite mission qui failli nous coûter la vie à tous les deux.

Je m'approche encore, écartant mes bras, comme si je volais que le vent me porte par sa seule puissance.

J'entends un bruit… il est puissant dans mon dos, mais je l'ignore, comme j'ignore le reste du monde. Le reste de mes pensées se tournent vers Duo et ce paysage magique sur lequel je superpose une dernière fois son visage angélique. Je veux partir avec une belle vision avant que la mort ne vienne me chercher…

J'entends crier mon nom dans mon dos… serait-elle déjà là ?Lentement, je m'approche encore et toujours de cette eau délivrance et attends le jugement dernier… Adieu Duo maxwell… je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours…

*****************

Duo sentait le vent le balayer sous son blouson à moitié fermé. Rien n'aurait pu le retenir, rien en ce monde. Sa natte avait été défaite durant sa course folle dans la ville, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. La seule chose qui compatit pour lui à ce moment là était de retrouver un japonais aux yeux colbat.

Chaque rue, chaque ruelle, chaque route de L2 étaient parcourues par la moto noire et son pilote, filants comme un courrant d'air, à la recherche d'un océan disparu… une mer bleue… si bleue…

« Heero »

Soudain, quelque chose attira l'attention de Duo, qui, détournant la tête de la route devant lui, avait porté son attention sur son rétroviseur. Dans le petit miroir, il pu voir le pont principal de L2, tout proche, et dessus, ou plutôt au bord, un jeune garçon à la tignasse apparemment brune et balayée par le vent, les bras ouverts, sa chemise blanche flottant au vent derrière lui, le faisant ressembler à un ange…

Sans autre forme de procès et ignorant le code de la route, Duo fit demi-tour au beau milieu de la route et parti plein gaz en direction de cet ange qui s'approchait trop dangereusement du gouffre sous ses pieds….

Pris de panique à l'idée que Heero puisse faire quelque chose de stupide, Duo redoubla de vitesse et doubla plusieurs véhicules avant de faire un dérapage incontrôlé sur le béton, faisant crisser les pneus de son engin et faisant apparaître des gerbes d'étincelles sur les bords. Sa moto roula sur le côté et s'écrasa contre la face froide et rocailleuse de la route en un grand bruit mais qu'importe : il fallait à tout prix lui parler.

_HEEROOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*************

Cette voix….

Pourquoi me hante-t-elle toujours autant ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Je me retournais pour faire face à celui qui m'appelais, histoire de vérifier si oui ou non, c' »tait le fruit de mon imagination.

Hélas non, devrais-je dire… Duo est là, tremblant, haletant, debout au milieu de la route, sa belle moto renversée sur le bas-côté. Ses longs cheveux flottent au vent lui donnant cette image « d'ange » que je chérissait tant… pourquoi Duo ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Te faire mes adieux me sera insupportable… et le faire à la vie me le sera encore plus en gardant cette image de toi… pourquoi Duo ?

_Heero ? Heero, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Question très pertinente Duo… j'essaie en vain de me détacher de toi… Lentement, je tourne la tête et me penche vers l'eau bleue du fleuve sous mes pieds, quelques mètres plus bas…

_Heero ? Pourquoi es tu parti tout à l'heure ?

Je ne réponds pas… je n'en ai pas le courage… t'adresser la parole me deviens encore plus difficile. Tu vas me manquer Duo. Je t'aime…

_Dis moi Duo…

_Hn ?

_Est ce que les anges peuvent voler ? demandais-je .

Il semble réfléchir à ce qu'il va me répondre, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, et s'approchant un peu plus de moi, discrètement… comme si je ne l'avais pas vu venir !

_Eh bien, euh… oui, les anges volent…

_Est ce que je suis un ange ? 

Tout en disant cela, je me rapprochait encore plus du bord, laissant Duo méditer sur mes paroles. Je m'apprêtais à sauter une bonne fois pour toute lorsque deux bras puissants enserrèrent ma taille avec force et me ramenaient vers la terre Ferme. Cette étreinte me rappelais des souvenirs… le contact de ses mains sur ma peau… Je me retournais vers Duo pour me prendre la gifle de ma vie dans la figure.

_Mais tu es fou qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris !!!!! cria duo avant de se jeter dans mes bras, alors que je massais ma joue endolorie. Ne me laisse pas !!!

_Duo ?

_t'as pas le droit Hee-chan,  pas maintenant !!! On viens juste de se retrouver, alors ne pense pas à te suicider tout de suite !!!!

_…

_Tu es trop important pour moi Heero, tu entends ça ?! Et met le toi dans la tête : je ne veux pas que tu parte !!!! fit il entre deux larmes.

Je ne comprenais pas… pourquoi cette réaction ? pourquoi ces larmes ? je ne veux pas être le responsable de ces petites gouttes d'eau salée qui inondent ton merveilleux visage. Du revers de ma main, j'essuie toutes ces larmes traîtres. Tu me regarde intensément, et, au moment où je retirais ma main, la retiens sur ta joue et l'y appuie.

_Ne me laisse pas… murmure-t-il

_Tu n'as pas besoin de moi Duo.

_Hein ?! Mais j'aurais TOUJOURs besoin d toi Heero ! Toujours !!!

_Tu as une femme et des enfants… pourquoi t'encombrer d'un soldat qui ne connaît que la guerre ?

_Parce que je tiens à ce soldat… plus qu'à toute autre chose. De plus, ce soldat ne connaît pas que l'art de la guerre… il a appris aussi l'art de l'amour…et… il me l'as appris à moi.

_Ne raconte pas de bêtises.

_Heero, c'est toi qui raconte des bêtises !!! Tu ne vois donc pas que ma vie sans toi n'est rien ?! Que je ne suis rien sans toi ? Tu dois vivre Heero !! Je veux que tu reste avec moi !!!!!!… je t'en prie… Je…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire face à une telle démonstration de sentiments à mon égard. Que faire ? je suis totalement désemparé face à toi Duo… je te suis inutile… je…

_Je t'aime…

Nani ?! Est ce bien duo qui vient de prononcer cette phrase ?! Je n'ose y croire… ce serait trop beau… je suis sure que je vais encore me réveiller, seul, dans mon lit, et que seule une vieille photo datant de la guerre sur ma table de chevet  sera mon unique souvenir matériel de toi…

_Duo, je… tu n'as pas besoin de moi… tu as Hilde, et vous avez des enfants…

_Je savais que tu dirais ça. Me fit Duo avec un sourire.

_Je ne comprends pas…

_Hilde ne vis pas avec moi, mais plutôt à côté. Nous tenons l'orphelinat principal de L2, et les deux enfants que tu as vu venaient d'être adoptés, et ils étaient venus m'annoncer ça ! De plus, ils ne pouvaient pas être de moi puisqu'ils avaient tous deux 5 et 7 ans !! Et je ne connais Hilde que depuis la guerre, quand crois tu que j'aurais eu le temps de les faire, hein ?!!

La justesse de ses propos est évidente, j'en conviens… des fois, je serais tenté de pensé que je suis véritablement et irrémédiablement stupide.

_De plus, cette… histoire en Géorgie, n'était pas une histoire d'un soir pour moi… je tiens à toi Heero, et rien ne me fera changer sur mes sentiments !!! Je t'aime Heero… et je ne veux pas que tu perde la vie bêtement…

_Duo, je… je…

_Tu quoi?

_Ai Shiteru Duo Maxwell.

Je passe ma main sur son visage et le regarde… mon ange, mon ange gardien… il a l'air surpris.

_really ?

_Hai !

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et approcha son visage du mien… lentement, tendrement…

_…forever ? murmure-t-il.

_And ever. Répondis-je sur le même ton, alors qu'il posait tout doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

OWARI

Si vous voulez, vous pouvez me laisser une review, y'a un petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche pour ça, et puis, ça me ferais vraiment très plaisir !^^

Délire de fanfikeuse…

Sakura : j'ai fini !^^ j'arrive pas à y croire ! j'ai fini :!!!!

Duo : nous force pas à sortir*encore* les pompoms…

Sakura : nan !^^… mais si vous pouviez le faire sans que je vous y oblige, ce serait sympa !^^

Duo : on appelle pas ça un « appel du pied » ?

Sakura : en général, si, mais c'est pas grave !^^

Duo :…

Sakura : enfin bref, j'ai passé un temps monstre sur cette fic, et je dois dire que je la trouve pas mal, vu le temps que j'ia mi à l'achever !^^o

Duo : bah, t'as tué personne, je trouve ça bien aussi moi !^^

Sakura : t'as vraiment pas e,nvie que je me mette au death toi…

Duo : moua ????…. nan, veux pas. Surtout si c'est moi qui doit mourir.

Sakura : bizarre, ça m'aurais même pas effleuré l'esprit cete réaction !^^o

Duo : moi non plus !^^o 8)

Sakura : si vous vouliez me laisser vos impressions, fic trop longue ou trop courte, demande de séquelle, ou juste histoire de m'allumer parce que les suites arrivent pas assez vite(^^o), n'hésitez pas !^^


End file.
